Cassandra Simmons
Biography Early Life Cassandra Simmons was born in 1982, in Gotham City to two servants who worked for the Muir Family. Her mother was pregnant at the same time that Eleanor Muir was pregnant with Isaiah Muir, and she was born a few weeks after Isaiah. She grew up in the Muir mansion, her education paid for by the Muir as thanks for the years of service that her parents had given to them. In addition ot her education, Hugh Muir paid for her to attend the same martial arts classes that Isaiah took in the house, though he didn't realize then the headache that the two children would cause. Cassie became his sparring partner and his best friend. From then on they were inseparable and between the two of them caused a huge amount of damage in the Muir mansion, to the annoyance of Isaiah's mother and the family's butler Winston. Cassie became enamored of Isaiah's older brother, Daniel Muir, and the two began dating. She never realzied untill later what the change in that relationship did to her relationship with Isaiah. She soon realized that the feelings she had for Daniel were a passing attraction, while she was beginning to fall for Isaiah. She refused to tell him, however, and stayed with his older brother. She continued her schooling and extracurricular mayhem creating activities to the best of her ability. The Beginning of the Bat When the sale of the Wayne empire was finalized and the Muir/Nevins trust bought everything, she accompanied Isaiah and his father on the first trip to Wayne Manor. There, she and Isaiah would uncover an entrance on the grounds to a series of underground tunnels. They didn't explore it then, but that was an entrance to the Batcave. She and Isaiah would kiss for the first time then as well, though not for romantic reasons. She was his friend and the two were dedicated to helping each other in anything. Isaiah was scared of members of the opposite sex and she was merely trying to help him get over it. It was Isaiah's first kiss and though she didn't know it then, it would put him on the path to falling in love with her. For her part, she was shook by it, her feelings for him deepening. The two didn't speak of it until years later. When his parents were killed, she was, like most of Gotham shocked. She attended the funeral along with a huge portion of the city's elite. Afterwards she went to Wayne Manor and watched as Isaiah threw Jason Nevins out of a window in the Manor when the two had an argument. She took him to task for his actions, but then he revealed that Nevins had been behind his parents' deaths. It was at that point that she revealed her plans for the future to him. She was planning on heading to New York City to work for Wayne Entertainment. Her connection to Isaiah had helped her get an audition with the Co-director of that division. Isaiah was the director for all the divisions, but had different people as co-director to help when he wasn't able to physically be in that branch's office. The Co-director had seen her talent and had snapped her up immediately, giving her a record deal and setting her up with Wayne Agency to manage her career as a singer and as a model. Isaiah had known about her plans, but hadn't figured on her moving out of Gotham City. Apparently in his mind, she was going to stay forever. The news angered him and he gave her a curt good bye. Heart bruised, Cassie headed to New York City. New York City Cassie's time in NYC began with a bang, literally. While on the plane, she met Doctor Carven Semerin, a brilliant scientist who was traveling to New York to present a new invention of his along with some of his research. They were close to their destination of LaGuardia Airport, when Ignatius attacked the plane. Trapped in the plane as it began its forced descent, Cassie watched as a young new hero, Shockteche arrived on the scene and engaged Ignatius, stopping him from completely destroyed the plane as was his plans. But with the plane descending at a rapid rate, the people onboard were doomed, until a young woman with super powers saved them, but at a great cost. When the plane was landed, Cassie was one of the first off and she saw that the superhero had died to help save them. With this in mind, Cassie went into NYC to meet with the record executives and begin planning her first album, part of the proceeds of which she donated to the woman's family and to a newly reformed government organization that was to help superheros. She slowly became accustomed to the fast lifestyle of New York, the parties and the people. Linked to various celebrities through the press, Cassandra never forgot her roots and the man that she'd left behind. The lines of communication between her and Isaiah slowly became strained. It was hard enough to track down someone who was in charge of a corporation the size of Wayne Enterprises, even harder to track down someone who was jetsetting around the globe for work and philanthropic activities. For Isaiah's part, he found it hard to get in touch with Cassie when she was on tour. She had become a world renowned celebrity and graced the covers of various magazines, including Vogue and GQ. After the release of her second album, which sold even better than her first, Cassandra decided to take a break and returned to Gotham City for a period of time. The Return to Gotham When she headed back to Gotham City, she found out that her mother was planning something very special. Cassandra was an only child and for the longest time, her mother had wished for more children. She and Cassie's father had decided to adopt and soon Cassie had a stepbrother, a young boy by the name of Jared Roth. She fell in love with the little child and he with her. It was a little while after that when she and the rest of her family went to Wayne Manor to attend the Muir's annual Christmas party. Over the years, Cassandra hadn't been able to attend the party, and her mother had told her that Isaiah himself was usually not in attendance, going to different locales around the world for various reasons. This year, he was however. The feelings that she'd tried to forget, tried to dead inside of her reared up when she saw him. She introduced him to Jared, the whole time, trying to act like they were old, old friends, which they were. But the tension in the air was thick and came to a head when one of Isaiah's aunts, mildly inebriated from the festivities pointed out that the two stood underneath mistletoe. The two kissed and it stirred up the love that she had for him, the needing and wanting. Unable to deal with it after so long, Cassie tried to leave, but Isaiah cornered her in a room, and the two argued, Cassie admitting to him that she had feelings for him. It shocked her a bit to realize that she was really deeply in love with him. What shocked her more was his own admission, that he cared for her. When she asked him what he was going to do about it, he replied that he was unsure what to do. Angered by this, at the time the two of them had foolishly wasted, she told him that when he knew what he wanted to do about it, to tell him. With that, she boldly walked out, daring him to stop her. He didn't and she knew that her vacation in Gotham City had come to a close. She headed back to New York City. Third Album and The European Tour After what Cassie considered the fiasco at the Wayne Manor, she headed into the studio to begin work on her third album. Signed to Wayne Entertainment for a total of five albums, this was her second to the last, as she planned on the fifth just being a greatest hits collection. The actual recording process went by quickly. She recorded in New York exclusively, staying away from the lights and glitz of Los Angeles as well as the partying and clubs of Miami. She rented an apartment near the Hit Factory and got to work, channeling her anger and frustration with Isaiah into a collection of records dealing with relationship woes. The songs were organicly made, and she worked with famous and not so famous producers as she crafted a sound all her own. She had only one upbeat song, but as All Music Guide said, though almost every song was about relationship problems, it didn't feel overplayed or trite due to how well and detailed she made every song. Working with Rick Rubin on a song was a personal triumph, considering the song was called "My One Problem". It was chosen as the first single, as the song had an upbeat enough mood that the label heads felt it wouldn't be too dreary. The single stayed in rotation for a while, bringing her first week album sales to come in at a strong four hundred and eighty three thousand copies, going gold the second week. It would go platinum soon after, eventually selling close to five million copies in the United States alone. Her highest record sales until her fourth and final studio album, it enabled her to set up a daunting European Tour. She had toured overseas before, but never as a headlining act, and never on a tour with so many dates. She went from England to Germany, then to France and then the Netherlands. After that she moved onwards to Norway before coming back to Italy where she stayed for a full month. Finally, after six months of concentrated touring, she went to Greece for her final performances. It was there that she got a message from Winston informing her that Isaiah and he were currently in Greece, moving around the different islands of the country. She decided to accept his offer that she come visit them. She figured that by that time, the feelings between the two would have changed, or as she hoped, would be able to be properly expressed by the two longtime friends. She met Isaiah at the dock when his yacht came into port. From there, the two of them went to a local bazaar, as she'd promised her adopted brother to buy him some things from a favorite movie. While there, the two reminisced over their childhood, and the destruction and chaos that they'd caused for Winston and Isaiah's mother. That night, Cassandra couldn't sleep. She had been reminded of the times that she and Isaiah had spent in their youth, and more importantly, how she was in love with him. She felt compelled to act on these feelings, knowing that they'd had bad results in the past. She felt as though this time she'd be able to get through to him, and better understand his feelings for her, feelings that she knew existed. Unfortunately she was wrong. She came onto Isaiah, communicating to him exactly how she felt, though never revealing that she was in love with him. Isaiah and she began to act on their feelings, but he stopped himself before things could get serious. He refused to do anything with her, because he cared so much about her. For Cassie this didn't make any sense. She and he argued and then he gave her his ultimatum. He could only be her friend and nothing more. What was the problem was that though he said there were reasons as to why they couldn't be together, he wouldn't explain them to her and tell her what was going on that was keeping them apart. For Cassie, that luck of trust hurt the most. She fled the room in tears, leaving the next day without speaking to Isaiah for the entire day. Fourth Album and Tour A few months after that incident, Cassie visited Wayne Manor to see Winston and Isaiah before she went into the studio to work on her fourth and final album. She was contractually obligated to make five albums for Wayne Entertainment, but she was going to exercise her option to make her fifth album a greatest hits album. She always visited Wayne Manor before heading to the studio. It had become a ritual essential to her recording process. Since she couldn't go to the house where she and Isaiah had been raised, she had to go to Wayne Manor, where as a duo they'd only spent a few years. Cassandra had been scared that what had happened on the yacht had fully ruined any possibility of even a friendship with Isaiah. Though their conversation seemed a bit tense and full of hidden hurt, they were able to get through the visit without any incident, giving both the feeling that perhaps they could be friends after all. Though Cassie yearned for more, she left the Manor that day full of hope. It was with that feeling she went to work on her final studio album. She went into the studio and crafted a more uptempo and "happy" album than her previous one. She did collaborations with producers like Swizz Beatz and Timbaland, creating another sound that served as as a landscape for what happened when one got off the track that someone experiencing the problems of her third album would be on, and found fulfillment and joy in life. Hailed as her finest album yet, she would go on tour to promote it, leaving Gotham City behind yet again. By the time she returned, Isaiah Muir would fully come into his own as the Batman. Retirement Information Coming Soon Relationships Daniel Muir The older brother of Isaiah Muir, Daniel was Cassandra's first boyfriend. The two of them started going out when she was fifteen. She cared for him at first, not realizing the depth of the attraction that she had for Isaiah. The three of them were a group in their high school, though Daniel didn't often associate himself with the younger pair. Once Daniel realized that Cassie refused to "put out" for him, he began to cheat on her with a string of different girls, though he was smart enough not to get caught until his Senior year homecoming dance. Cassie broke up with him, though the split caused lasting problems for the trio. Isaiah saw no problem being around Cassandra, since she was his sparring partner and best friend. Daniel viewed his brother's association with Cassandra as a problem. Even though Cassandra basically lived at Wayne Manor because of her parent's status as servants to the Muir family, he considered her to be an outcast. However, the group only went through these tense times for a few months, as Daniel graduated from highschool and headed off to college. In retrospect, Cassie realized that going out with Daniel had been natural for her, since he was one of the more popular people at their school and she hung around him the most out of anyone. She had never realized how jealous the other girls were because of the simple fact that she lived at Wayne Manor and had access to Daniel twenty four hours out of the day. She saw that she'd never really had any feelings for him, and while she had been going out with him, feelings for his younger brother had started, all with an innocent kiss a month before that infamous homecoming dance. Isaiah Muir Information Coming Soon Abilities *'Multi-lingual:' Cassandra speaks with English, Italian, German, and Tagalog with fluency. *'Genius-level Computer Intellect:' Cassandra is an expert in the field of computer science. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics, ballet, and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily. *'Martial Arts Expert:' The long time sparring partner and fellow student of Isaiah Muir, Cassandra knows an extensive number of different martial arts. While not on the same level as Batman, Cassandra is able to boast that there is an exceedingly few number of people in the world who can beat her in hand to hand combat. Limitations Cassandra is subject to all human vulnerabilities and limitations. Threads Active Threads Past Threads *Genesis: Let Him Take Flight Once More *Times Square: Shattered Innocence *Hero looking for Villain, Inquire Within (One Shot) Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:CiviliansCategory: Gothamites